virpfandomcom-20200215-history
Register
Just like Venus Island itself, Venus Island RP is a private roleplay, exclusive only to members of the High Court. If you are a member of the High Court and you wish to join Venus Island RP, this article will guide you through the process of registering and preparing for the roleplay. 'Step 1:' Basic Preparation The first, and arguably the most important, step is to know what you are getting into. It is recommended that you explore the wiki to some degree before proceeding with the registration process, as not only may this influence your character's development but it will also lower your chance of your character being rejected. Some good places to start are the Roleplay and Guidelines articles, as well as having a look at the various characters and locations available in the roleplay. 'Step 2:' Character Development After you have gotten yourself acquainted with the nature of the roleplay, it is now time to begin developing your character. Here at Venus Island RP, we do not believe in five-second character creation with templates consisting of only the very basic information. Developing a Venus Island character is a lengthy process and one that requires more than a little thought, inspiration, and creativity. The Venus Island RP character template can be viewed by clicking here, and an editable version is available here. This template was created by Cynerice using a variety of other roleplay character templates around the internet, and tailored to suit a character for Venus Island. While this template may seem incredibly overwhelming - because in some ways it is - its primary focus on ensuring the creation of a detailed character can only allow a more consistent and realistic roleplay experience as a result. Due to the size of the template, it is heavily recommended to take time filling it out rather than rushing to complete it. Not only will this prevent burnout and the feeling of being overwhelmed, but it will also allow you to potentially provide more detail for your character from having given yourself time to think about a particular aspect. Remember that there is no explicit deadline for creating a character. 'Step 3:' Originality It is important that your character is original and is not based off of a character from another franchise or a real-life celebrity. Venus Island RP is a realism-oriented roleplay, and roleplaying as a character from a video game or film or a celebrity would force the roleplay to have to "scrub out" that character or celebrity in favour of your character. Not only this, but creating a character based off of another, pre-existing character is simply lazy and uncreative. Your character can be inspired by a character from another franchise or a real-life celebrity, so long as it is not to such a degree that your character parallels or unironically mimics the other in many different ways. For example, it is acceptable to base your character's appearance on Kasumi from Dead or Alive, so long as the character's behaviour, personality, and history is markedly different from that of Kasumi from Dead or Alive. It is also important that you do not create a character that is a Mary Sue. It is almost guaranteed that your character is not perfect and loved by all she meets. The only thing that this does is halt character development in its tracks, and makes the roleplay bland and dull. Give her an equal amount of flaws and weaknesses to balance out the strengths. Ultimately, do not be afraid to do some research. If you want to create a character from a distinctly foreign culture - for example, a Vietnamese woman - it will be very benefitial to you in the character creation process if you researched the relevant culture and its traditions, stories, and other such things. If you are lacking ideas for a character, it may of use to read about existing characters here on the wiki so as to give you an idea of both what to make your character and what not to make your character. If worst comes to worst and you are unable to come up with a good idea for a character for the life of you, you could create a character that is, for all intents and purposes, yourself. This is not recommended, however. 'Step 3.5:' Realism Make sure that your character is realistic. Your character is canonically moving to Venus Island as per invitation from Rachel, so do not forget to take this into account when creating your character and especially when writing your character’s backstory. If your character has a backstory that directly or subtly conflicts with this, you will be asked to amend it. Additionally, make sure that your character can function in the environment of Venus Island. It does not make sense, for example, for someone with fetal alcohol spectrum disorder to move onto the island when the island lacks the necessary support system for an individual with such a disorder. Try to give your character a unique and interesting backstory and childhood, but make sure that it is plausible and does not contradict or seem incompatible with the concept of Venus Island. It is also recommended to give your character at least one goal, whether they be large or small. This will add some realism to your character as well as provide some free plotline opportunities for further down the line. However, avoid attaching a specific end goal to your character, such as falling in love with a specific islander. You may want this to eventually happen, but creating your character with it in mind and trying to force it to happen inhibits creativity and the natural flow of the roleplay. Your character's name is also important in many different ways. Make sure that your character's name in some way represents, and is fitting for, your character. For example, avoid naming a shy British white girl "Shaniqua". 'Step 4:' Finalising Once you have completed the template provided to write a detailed profile of your character to a level that you are happy with, you must then submit the document to Cynerice for evaluation. This can be through Google Drive or Discord file transfer - whichever option is easier depending on where you wrote the profile. Once the document has been submitted, Cynerice will have a read of it to ensure that the character is consistent and compatible with the roleplay and makes sense in the Venus Island universe. The document will also be checked for any missing details of importance, which you may be asked to clarify or add if especial reasoning for this missing detail is unavailable. Once all potential questions have been answered and details clarified, the document will be approved. An approved document will then undergo rewriting - depending on the format in which it was written - in order to bring it into line with the format and structure of the wiki articles on the other characters. The document will then be uploaded to the wiki in the form of its own character article. This article will then be simplified into a smaller character bio, that will be posted in the relevant islander channel in the Venus Island RP server. In the rare event that your document was declined, it could be because of one of the following reasons: *You are not a member of the High Court, but really desperate to join the roleplay. *Your character is fundamentally flawed in that multiple guidelines in regards to character creation and development have been ignored. *Your character is fundamentally flawed in that it is a male main character. *The document contains very little in the way of detail and appears quite empty and/or rushed. 'Step 5:' Registered Once your character has been approved, you are ready to roleplay on Venus Island. You will gain the Islander role in the Venus Island RP server, as well as a role with your character's name; you will also receive the "Venusian Islander" commemorative role in the High Court server. Category:Wiki